Kiss The Girl
by P.E. Ward
Summary: requested oneshot/songfic


~There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her~

Kaoru just didn't understand his attraction to this girl. He didn't know why the thought of her curly brown hair and blue eyes just captivated him. He just didn't get what drew him back to her so many times and why he thought about her all the time.

~And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl~

He couldn't exactly remember when he first saw her but he certainly did remember the first time he spoke with her alone. Let alone the first time he had the urge to pull her close and just kiss her.

*~* **Flashback ***~*

It was just days away from the summer finals and all the classes were hounding down on notes to study from. Kaoru had overheard a few days before that one of his classmates and a close friend had asked out their sempai, Tamaki Souh, only to learn that he was interested in someone else. One man's trash is another man's treasure he supposed…Hikaru asked her out afterwards and she said yes. Meaning that all the notes that Hikaru should be taking…well, he wasn't taking them. So Kaoru was paying extra attention in all their classes, thankfully they had all the same classes.

What caught his attention was when Hikaru was called to the teacher's desk along with a girl he couldn't recall seeing before. Sensei spoke with the two, the girl blushed a bit, Hikaru got a little upset [thankfully he could finally control some of his temper], and after Sensei let the two sit back down. Kaoru leaned over as if cheating to speak directly in Hikaru's ear. "What was that all about?" Hikaru growled, causing Kaoru to grin a little…his brother was kind of funny when angered. "Sensei ordered that I tutor this girl in Math since she basically sucks. And I have to do it every day for the next four days." Kaoru didn't particularly see what was so wrong with that, Haruhi would understand that Hikaru couldn't see her as much…so he supposed that it was something else. "And why is that so bad?" Hikaru turned to his twin, eyes piercing and clearly annoyed. "Tomorrow I'm supposed to be taking Haruhi to the movies and if I don't take her I'll lose my chance with her. And now I'm stuck tutoring some chick in math." Kaoru frowned…he didn't realize that Haruhi might take Hikaru not showing up as a bad thing. "Well, maybe I can help."

The next day after classes ended Noelle grabbed her math stuff. She was nervous about her tutor. The day before when sensei told him what he was doing he seemed really peeved at him. Noelle only hoped that he'd at least show up for a little while. She just couldn't understand this stuff. It was hard enough in the United States…now she has to learn it in Japanese; which is something she doesn't know very well to begin with.

Kaoru sighed after watching Hikaru ignore Sensei's orders. He should have known that his brother would forget about the tutoring thing when Haruhi was the other side of the scale. So Kaoru offered to tutor the girl himself, he needed something to do anyway considering his twin was going on a date and his parents were out for a few days getting some work out of the way for some quality time with them over the break. "Hikaru, you owe me." He had to go through over three dozen girls, most were customers of the Host Club, just to get into the main hallway so he could get to the second library where Sensei said that the girl was waiting.

Noelle finished her Japanese Lit. and her Chemistry while she waited for Hikaru Hitachiin to show up. At first she thought that she'd have Haruhi Fujioka as a tutor. She knew that the boy was the top of the class; mostly because he has to be in order to keep his scholarship, but he knew his stuff…she didn't even pay attention to the twins in her class. Okay, well that's a lie. She always watched them when she finished her work. Noelle had never seen twins before and it fascinated her that the first pair she meets are so identical; though she noticed that when they're alone one is blunt, short-tempered, rough, and arrogant, while the other is sweet, polite, calm, and not-so-arrogant.

She had decided to sit in the far back corner by the biographies and higher numbered non-fiction since she knew after two months that no one sat back there and the noise was less interrupting. She just hoped that her study session with Hikaru didn't turn out horrible.

Kaoru checked over by the fiction books, by the check out, and by the large tables before he finally looked in the back corner by the biographies and non-fiction. "You know, you're pretty hard to find." The girl twitched when he spoke as if spooked or startled. She turned to face him with a soft smile and a nervous tick in the corner of her eye. "Heh, sorry. I just knew that it'd get pretty loud in here and back here is quieter than most. Plus it blocks out some of the sound." Kaoru sat down next to her and pulled out his math book, flipping to the pages that the class reviewed most recently. "Why don't we start with what you didn't understand today?"

*~***End Flashback***~*

Kaoru still remembers how well they got along. She was very nice and she noticed the difference between him and Hikaru easily. The main thing that kept swirling in his head was her laugh and smile, the way her blue eyes lit up when she got something right and the way she thanked him…she was so sincere it blew him away.

~Yes, you want her  
>Look at her, you know you do<br>It's possible she wants you too  
>There's one way to ask her<br>It don't take a word, not a single word  
>Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)~<p>

The Host Club was hosting a dance that weekend and the Hosts were able to pick their first and final dance partners [that weren't apart of the Host Club that is]. Hikaru was upset that Haruhi was still posing as a male so he couldn't ask her to be his first and final partner. As for Kaoru, the name that first popped in his head was Noelle Shuzashima. The second thing that popped in his head was _How do I ask her? _

~Shalalalala  
>My oh my<br>Looks like the boy's too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<p>

Shalalalala  
>Ain't that sad<br>It's such a shame  
>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl<br>Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)~

Hikaru noticed that Kaoru had glanced over at a girl more than twice over the next few days. He had been upset earlier with the knowledge that he couldn't ask Haruhi, who finally agreed to date him, to be his first and final partner. But with this new information Hikaru decided to include Kyouya and Tamaki into his plan.

As planned a friend and classmate of Tamaki and Kyouya's would speak with the girl, whose name Hikaru finally remembered, _"Hey, that's the girl I was supposed to…oh."_ They needed to make sure that she would be interested in dancing with Kaoru. However, a foil in their plans came up. Kaoru didn't know that a random student, that he's never met, would be asking Noelle questions but not the most important one such as the one he wanted to ask.

Noelle smiled politely at the blue-haired boy who, she assumed, had slipped her a note the other day about asking her some questions about her type. She at first didn't want to get involved with that sort of questioning but then she saw a familiar orange haired boy, identical to the face she dreams about, though she won't admit it out loud…_yet all her friends know_. And with that she made up her mind.

"Hey, glad you could make it." Noelle nodded. She may have been a sweet, kind, and helpful person by nature but she didn't want to give the boy any ideas. "So how about we start off with a simple question, hm?" She nodded again. Ren smiled, clearly understanding she'd get straight to the point. "Do you have a crush on some one right now?" "No." "Are you sure?" "Ye-No." Ren laced his fingers and set his elbows on the table. "So it that a yes or no?" "I think I do…but I'm not sure I want to tell you." Ren unlaced his hands and gently tugged at a loose curl. "You want to know something?" Noelle glanced at him once before removing his fingers from her hair. "And what would this something be?" Ren leaned closer to her and whispered, "I was sent to see if you'd be Kaoru Hitachiin's first and final dance partner for the dance this weekend. So the main question is…would you go with him?"

Two days passed and Kaoru hid how upset he was that someone else got to the girl he had taken an interest in before he could. While Kaoru was in his own world Noelle had been introduced to several other students and two in particular helped with her gown and make up; as well as her confidence. "Thank Hikari, Kaori." The female twin counterparts of the Hitachiins smiled deviously behind her to see Hikaru. Over the few days Noelle became confident in being able to tell the Hitachiin twins apart. She even got to tell the difference between another set of twins, the Michishige twins, Hikari and Kaori. "Don't worry Elle-chan. With this new cut and the tips we left you, you'll be the most stunning thing Kao-kun will see for a long time." Kaori smiled while Hikari slipped over to Hikaru's side. Both shared the older sibling position and often hung out when Hikaru wasn't around Haruhi. Noelle took a step closer to Kaori. "Is it just me or does your sister have a thing for the other Hitachiin?" Kaori sighed. "Don't say this too loud but…yes she does. And it breaks her heart that he chose not to realize that she cares for him…but she's glad that he's happy with whoever he's dating." Noelle blinked…that Hikaru was dating someone was news to her. "He's with someone?" Kaori blushed. She wasn't supposed to say that. "Well, yeah. But no one really knows who it is. I'm not sure even Ha'ri knows." "Oh. Well good for him." Noelle felt bad but seeing Kaori smiling the way she was she knew not to bother her about her sister any more.

It was the day of the dance and everyone was excited. Kaori slipped her dress on and checked on her sister before heading to the back where Noelle was changing. "Elle-chan do you have it on?" The first thing she heard after that was a thumping sound. "Hang on. I can't-can't get the stupid zipper." Kaori chuckled. "How about I come in to help? Then we can get to your make up. You did say that you weren't too confident in doing that yourself right?" The door slid open slowly. Noelle had her light blue ankle length gown on, hair up in a sloppy ponytail, and her shoes were kicked off to the side. "Okay, I need some help now." Noelle had a small weak grin…she was tired from trying to get the dress on right.

To her the front looked like the back and the back looked like the front. It was, as said before, ankle length in a shimmery light blue almost like she'd be wearing ice; the front, that looked like the back, was a low v-neck and had a silver heart-shaped pin to close it if she wanted; the back, that looked like the front, was a small scoop that showed only a little of her slender shoulders and her neck; from the top it flowed down gracefully adding another shimmering layer, a cinched waist gave her the look of mile-long legs even if they were covered; and the hem had a silver vine decoration that tied in with the shoes that Kaori picked out. The shoes were silver 3 inch heels with vine styled ribbons that tied up the leg, with the buckle that was left unnoticeable by the ribbon. Hikari had suggested that Noelle had her hair put up in a half messy ponytail with the rest curled in to show the shape of her face; add in some light blue and silver hair accessories and a smokey blue eye shadow with a little lip color and she was ready to go.

~Nows your moment  
>Floating in a blue lagoon<br>Boy, you better do it soon  
>The time will be better<br>She don't say a word  
>And she wont say a word<br>Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)~

Noelle looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. The first time the twins did her up she was shocked…but she wasn't wearing the dress and that definitely made a drastic difference. What she saw in the mirror was a near perfect princess. "Kao-chan…I don't think I can do this." Kaori stepped out of the makeup room with Hikari in tow. "Yes, you can Elle-chan." "No, no I can't how can I when he never asked me…and I forgot to ask him. He's probably gotten someone to dance with him by now." Hikari slipped beside Noelle and snaked an arm around the upset girl. "And that's where I come in. Hikaru called me this morning to say that Kaoru is under the impression that you're going with Ren-sempai. And that he had forgotten to ask another girl." Kaori snaked her arm around the girl's waist. "Despite the fact that we don't really pay much attention to others doesn't mean we don't know when someone is in love…or when they have a huge crush." Noelle looked at both girls. Hikari had a Cheshire grin much like Hikaru while Kaori had a small gentle and comforting smile, much like what she imagined Kaoru would have. "You know it's pretty scary how the two of you are so much like Hikaru and Kaoru." The girls looked at one another and laughed. "We know…when we were younger me and Ka'ri found that we'd be called boys often…and then they'd ask where Yuzuha was." Kaori nodded. "The only big difference between us is that…well we have several things. We're girls, we're four months older, we're 5'8" not 5'9", and we're not as closed off as those two were…oh, and we have our younger sister, Kanako." Noelle giggled. "That's certainly a lot of things." "Well, Ka'ri. I think we should head on to the school." "Sure. Elle-chan, you ready?" "Yeah." With the twins at her side she figured even if she didn't dance with Kaoru she'd be okay.

Tamaki introduced all the members and they started with a small raffle for neighboring schools that had students who were interested in taking a few classes out at Ouran Academy for a semester…the raffles allowed two students to attend a class of their choice. Many of the Host Club's regular customers found this act precious and donated to the 'poor' children who would possibly get a taste of their world. According to plan, _even though it was a little off course_, Tamaki asked the girls to grab their first dance partner for they would do the first dance without the Host's. They said it was to give the guys a chance at snagging their dates full attention for the entire dance but it was mostly so that they could get Kaoru to ask Noelle to dance.

Kaoru was confused. The Host members were told to wear tuxes with the color of rose they give out for the undershirt…yet he knew that his brother was the one who gave out blue while he gave orange ones. So why was he wearing the blue shirt? The guys and girls had slipped onto the dance floor twirling along to a simple waltz like song while the Hosts were sitting off to the side waiting for the song to finish. And that's when he noticed two orange headed girls, one wearing purple and the other red. He noticed that they looked very familiar when he spotted a girl in light blue standing behind them.

Kaori slipped her hand into Kyouya's as she agreed to be his first and final dance partner, Hikari was Tamaki's partner and they both hoped that Kaoru would notice how gorgeous Noelle looked. The waltz-y song ended and Tamaki took hold of Hikari's hand while he announced that it was the Host's turn and that if the others wanted to join in another dance that they were welcome to after the first five minutes. Tamaki lead Hikari out to the dance floor, followed by Kyouya and Kaori.

As Kaori passed by Noelle she lightly pushed the girl into Kaoru. Noelle glared at her but relaxed when she noticed the look Kaori gave her and the person she just realized caught her.

~Shalalalala  
>My oh my<br>Looks like the boy's too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<br>Shalalalala

Ain't that sad  
>It's such a shame<br>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl~

Kaoru noticed the moment that he looked into Noelle's blue eyes that he had to take her out onto that dance floor…he didn't care that she might have been waiting for someone to meet her there. As Hikaru lead one of their less clingy classmates down, Kaoru tugged on Noelle's hand nodding to the dance floor. Noelle smiled and let him lead her down in front of the large student body.

The song was simple to dance to. It was a slow, sensuous, and relaxed dance. Many of the other students joined as soon as they could, thankfully no one was bugging about dancing with their favorite host.

~ Shalalalala  
>Don't be scared<br>You better be prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Shalalalala  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl<br>Go on and kiss the girl  
>(kiss the girl)<br>(oh, ohnoo..)  
>(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)<br>Lalalala, Lalalala  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Lalalala, Lalalala  
>Go on and kiss the girl~<p>

The rest of the night Noelle danced with her friends and once or twice with the other Host members…even Haruhi who seemed to be alone most of the time. Oddly enough Ren came up to her and asked for a short dance and the whole time Kaoru was crushing his paper cup harshly. It was a song before the end of the dance when Kyouya cut the music and Tamaki grabbed a microphone. "Now, I understand that we have one more song before the end of this wonderful night. But before we end this…there is something I-we have to say." Kaori, Hikari, Kyouya, Hikaru, Hunny, and Tamaki came to the front stage and they smiled before shouting, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NOELLE-CHAN!" Takashi pulled a long rope from behind them and a cake with several presents appeared.

Noelle's eyes grew wide…she had completely forgotten that the day was July 8th [1]. Kaoru blinked…he didn't know that it was her birthday, yet his brother did. Now he needed to think fast. _What can I get her quick?_

~Shalalalala  
>My oh myyyyy<br>Looks like the boy's too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<br>Shalalalala  
>Ain't that sad<br>It's such a shame  
>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl~<p>

Noelle decided to wait to open her gifts but she'd share the cake. Thankfully Hunny was in charge of that so there was plenty to go around. And with that the dance went back into motion. Kaoru knew that the last song was going to be picked at random and hoped for the best. But no matter what it was…he was going to dance with Noelle; and maybe confess as well.

The song started out quiet, most of the girls dragged their dates onto the floor to end the night. The Host's did the same while Kaoru tapped Noelle's shoulder. She turned to look at him. He bowed as he nodded toward the dance floor, similar to his proposal earlier that evening. She smiled and took his offered hand.

The next three minutes were filled with the English song "Kiss the Girl". Each second Kaoru listened closely to the words…he wasn't too bad at translating, while Noelle on the other hand was blushing like a rose, knowing exactly what the singer was saying and hoping Kaoru would take the hint. She had made a wish on that large cake…and that was…for her first kiss.

Kaoru felt someone nudge him and found that his brother was motioning to Noelle and kissing his palm.

Taking the hint, he turned his attention back to his 'date'. "Noelle?" She looked up at him, moving her head from his shoulder. "Hm." "Would you be my girlfriend?" Noelle simply stared for a moment before smiling widely and nodding. With the okay of their status Kaoru swooped in and captured Noelle in a sweet kiss.

~Lalalala, Lalalala  
>(Go on and kiss the girl)<br>Go on and kiss that girl!  
>Lalalala, Lalalala<br>(Go on and kiss the girl)  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Kiss the girl  
>(Kiss the girl)<br>Go on and kiss the girl~

[1] -I believe that in Japan they go to school even in July...so I made her birthday end on a weekend.

Alina: So that's a wrap...and I hope Kelsey-chan and any Kaoru lovers like it...it's definitely not my best...but I like how it turned out.  
>Kaori:Why'd you choose to do a song-fic?<br>Alina: I didn't mean to...it just kind of popped in my head. That's how I got this out...that's my story and I'm sticking to it. ; )  
>Hikari: Well, what about me...you had me love sick for Hikaru. And I'm barely in it.<br>Alina: Well, you're not exactly the comforting type...which reminds me...sorry if I butchered your character. I just didn't think to use all of it. If you want I can try to incorpate more...but it may turn out a mess. And Hikari...shut up.  
>Kaoru &amp;&amp; Hikaru: How'd we end up here?<br>Alina: I brought you here. Now say hi and happy early birthday to Kelsey-chan.  
>Hikaru: And why should I do that?<br>Alina: Because Noelle makes Kaoru happy right?  
>Hikaru: Yes. (Kaoru shouts: "Of course she does...why'd I kiss her then.")<br>Alina: Then be nice to Kelsey-chan...that's who let Noelle be with Kaoru.  
>Hikaru: *scowles* **mumble** Happy Birthday, Kelsey-san.<br>Kaoru: *rolls eyes* Hikaru you're so childish sometimes. HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY KELSEY-CHAN! Oooh and thanks for letting me be with Noelle-chan.  
>Kaori &amp;&amp; Hikari &amp;&amp; Ren &amp;&amp;&amp; Tamaki &amp;&amp;&amp; Kyouya &amp;&amp;&amp; Hunny &amp;&amp;&amp; Takashi: HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY, KELSEY-CHANPRINCESS/KEL-CHAN! *Takashi smiled at you...*


End file.
